


2 AM

by rome_in_asia



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V Is Whipped, M/M, Pillowtalk?, Short & Sweet, other members mentioned - Freeform, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rome_in_asia/pseuds/rome_in_asia
Summary: "I want the world to know that I'm yours too."





	2 AM

"Kookie? Are you awake?"

Taehyung got a muffled groan behind him, feeling the low vibrations rumbling from Jungkook's chest as the younger tightened his hold on Taehyung's waist and pulled him closer. The clock ticked softly on the bedside table, and normally it would have lulled Taehyung to sleep already but...

"D'you think... we'd ever be normal?"

He wasn't expecting a reply. Taehyung was used to waking up at the most random times during the night, and Jungkook was always dead asleep. That would give Taehyung some time to voice his thoughts without fear of Jungkook's adverse reactions. His thoughts that were brought about overthinking. His fears.

"Normal like those people in the U.S., marching with rainbow colors and not hiding true selves from anything. Normal like, me being able to kiss you in public. Maybe even while performing."

Jungkook was still breathing evenly behind his ear. It was a comforting rythym, one that Taehyung never knew he needed and wanted until it just happened. Most nights they won't even be able to fall asleep unless they're together- even if it's just their hands touching.

That was a serious problem when Taehyung was filming.

He would get a call in the middle of the night from Jungkook, the younger whining about how his one-person bed was so big and so cold and how his pillow was not Taehyung. In turn, Taehyung would complain about how his bed didn't smell like Jungkook and how his blankets weren't warm enough.

Taehyung couldn't pin point the exact moment they happened, to be honest. It was just one day, while handing Jungkook a water bottle after practice, both of them drenched in sweat and looking like absolute messes, Taehyung realized how in love he was with the younger.

At first, Jungkook seemed to shut his hyung out after the confession (because damn Kim Taehyung and his loud, loud mouth), but it was still him who made the first move-- by kissing Taehyung's cheek after unexpectedly climbing into bed with the older after a week.

After that, the other members just let it slide. Namjoon, Yoongi, and Hoseok would try to nudge them apart some times when the maknaes would get too close in front of the camera. They weren't stupid; they knew how homophobic their industry is. But they still supported the maknaes, Hoseok even cheekily giving them lube for their first monthsary.

Jimin and Seokjin, however, were being difficult because apparently they were rooting for _Taekook_ from the very start.

"I really love you, Kookie. It's just... I wish I could shout it to the entire world. I want to feel my lungs bursting and my throat getting hoarse by screaming that I love you, only you, just you, Jeon Jungkook. But I can't, and that's giving my heart a painful, dull ache."

Jungkook grunted, nuzzling deeper into Taehyung's hair.

"I want the world to know that I'm yours too."

"Why are you thinking about that? God, babe... It's like, two in the morning." Jungkook surprised him by pulling him closer, blanketing the elder in his warmth as he slung a leg over Taehyung's. "We have a concert tomorrow."

"Sorry, Kook." Taehyung giggled, turning around. He rested his forehead against the younger, and there, in the dim light of the hotel lamps and the sticky sweat that came with the humid tropics, when Jungkook was barefaced, his small pimples dotting his cheeks, Taehyung could see the man he fell in love with.

"You keep doing this at night, y'know." Jungkook whispered. "You can just talk to me in the morning, Tae. Why'd you gotta wake up at hell o'clock to muse over stuff?"

"Sorry to wake you, love. I just... Can't stop thinking, I gues--"

"God, you're so beautiful." He sighed, cupping Taehyung's face and pressing a long, sweet kiss on his lips. "How lucky was it that we picked each other to be roommates? Jimin-hyung must be dying right now because of Namjoon-hyung's snores."

"If he hasn't snuck out to Yoongi-hyung and Hobi-hyung's room, that is." Taehyung hummed, sighing blissfully. Jungkook scrunched his nose, complaining about morning breath, and he earned a playful slap on his arm. "You kissed me, dummy!"

"That I did." Jungkook went for another kiss, then chuckled when Taehyung whined and reminded the younger that they should be sleeping. "If this is the only way to distract you from your overthinking, I won't stop, Tae."

"You can just hold me, y'know."

"Like this?" He slipped an arm under Taehyung's head and another encircled the older's waist, bringing their bodies flush. Taehyung could only stare into the chocolate pools of Jungkook's eyes, feeding off the raw emotion from the younger. He brought up one arm to pat Jungkook's cheek and the other to loop under Jungkook's own arm to hold his waist.

"Yeah. Like this."

Jungkook smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too, bunny."

The airconditioner was humming mechanically in a corner, and there were several noises coming in from the traffic outside their hotel. Some doors were opening and closing down the hallway, but none of those sounds comforted Taehyung more than Jungkook's breathing, mere centimetres away from him.

And maybe that's all he needed.

"Thank you, Kookie."

 

**Author's Note:**

> hello :( i haven't written anything in a while and i'm scared i might have gotten worse than i already was... i hope you enjoyed though :)) 
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
